Un Pacifista entre titanes
by Loser93
Summary: Conoce la mini aventura del Pacifista PX-1, tras su desaparición del Archipelago Sabaody a manos del Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma.


**Fic dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano por apoyarme hasta ahora.**

**Disclaimer: Ambas series pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

_Estamos en Archipiélago Sabaody, donde los piratas de Mugiwara y el "Rey Oscuro" Silvers Rayleigh están enfrentándose al almirante Kizaru de la Marina, junto al líder de la armada científica Sentomaru junto a un Pacifista, pero no todo esta perdido para esos piratas, porque el Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma aparece ante todos los presentes, y tras unas palabras de este, el "Caza piratas" Roronoa Zoro desaparece de un golpe, entonces el Pacifista, llamado PX-1 intenta matar a otro de los miembros de la tripulación, pero es golpeado por Kuma y al igual que había pasado con el pirata, el cyborg desaparece, momentos después, la tripulación entera desaparece del archipiélago, dejando sorprendidos a la par que extrañados a los marines._

_Todo el mundo sabe que los piratas capitaneados por Monkey D. Luffy fueron separados y enviados a diferentes islas, pero que ocurrió con el Pacifista PX-1, si tenéis curiosidad, esta es su historia._

_Nos encontramos en medio del mar, en el cielo azul podemos ver al cyborg de la Marina, volando dentro de una burbuja en forma de mano de oso, pero cerca del agua, un tornado marino aparece misteriosamente, y la burbuja cae dentro de este fenómeno del océano._

_En otro lugar, un mundo infestado de enormes titanes, debido a esto, una ciudad entera esta encerrada dentro de unas murallas, debido al ataque de esos titanes._

_Hoy es el primer día en la Liga de reconocimiento de Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlelt, pero su vida esta apunto de cambiar._

Todos los titanes están todos reunidos, cerca del mar, cuando un agujero se abre en el agua y sale la burbuja en forma de pata con el PX-1dentro de esta, entonces uno de ellos intenta pararla, pero debido a la fuerza, sus manos revientan y le destruye la cabeza, matándolo al instante, mientras sigue su camino, los demás titanes lo empiezan a perseguir y tras varios minutos corriendo, la burbuja destruye una parte del Muro María, dejando a sus habitantes completamente sorprendidos a la par que extrañados, cuando la burbuja choca contra el suelo, destruyendo algunas casas, y dejando una marca en forma de pata.

-¡Que ha sido eso! - exclamo un habitante viendo la marca, con alguien en medio de esta.

-¡Los titanes nos atacan! —

-¡¿Qué?!

_Y como dijo otra persona, la cabeza del titán Colosal sobresalía por fuera de las murallas y aprovechando que hay un agujero, tira su brazo hacia atrás y acaba por destrozar la pared de un puñetazo, lo que aprovechan los demás para entrar._

-Maldita sea, los titanes han entrado — comentaba Armin preocupado.

-No hay de que preocuparse, ¡acabaré con estos cabrones ahora mismo! - gritaba Eren lleno de furia y volando hacia ellos con el equipamiento preparado.

-Eren, espera — gritó Mikasa persiguiendo a su hermanastro, luego fueron los demás.

_Horas después, los miembros de la Liga de Reconocimiento consiguieron echar a los titanes de dentro del Muro, y entonces se reunieron alrededor del PX-1._

-¿Que puede ser esto? - preguntó Armin.

-No lo sé — Mikasa empieza a dar vueltas a su alrededor, buscando alguna pista o nombre  
>— pero por lo que veo, parece un robot.<p>

-Si os interesa mi opinión, yo pienso que tendríamos que deshacernos de el. —

-¿Y eso porque, Berthold? - preguntó Mikasa con curiosidad.

-Eso no te importa, pero no os ha parecido extraño que esto haya llegado aquí, y entonces llegasen los titanes. -

-¿Que es eso de ahí? - se pregunta Armin, para luego subir encima del cyborg.

-Que estas buscando, Armin. —

-He visto unas letras en su cuello — tras tocarlo un poco, le aparta una parte de la ropa - ya lo veo, chicos, ya se como se llama, su nombre es... PX-1.

-PX-1, ¿entonces se trata de una especie de robot?

-Creo que si, lo mejor será llevarlo al departamento tecnológico y que se ocupen de él.

_Una semana después, y tras varios arreglos, decidieron usar al cyborg para ayudar en la lucha contra los titanes._

-Lo hemos logrado, aunque si he de ser sincero, creí que nunca lo haríamos. -

-¿A que os referís?

-Pues parecer ser que este pedazo de robot era un arma de lucha, en su base de datos habían nombres de personas con recompensa.

-¿¡Era un caza recompensas!?

-Nada de eso, si que os puedo decir que la recompensa mas alta es de un tal, Eustass Kid, con una recompensa de trescientos quince millones.

-Vaya... En cualquier caso, lo podremos usar, ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto, actualmente su base de datos tiene a los titanes más peligrosos, la titán Mujer, el titán Acorazado y el titán Colosal.

-Perfecto, mañana empezaremos la caza.

_Un día después, los miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento se preparaban para asaltar a los titanes, pero por extrañas razones, el PX-1 empezó a atacar a Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun y a Bertholdt Fubar._

-Que esta haciendo esta cosa, porque les ataca — decía Eren mirando como el Pacifista atacaba a sus compañeros.

-Recuerdas lo que nos contaron, este cyborg tiene en su base de datos, a los tres titanes importantes, por lo que significa que ellos tres son el titán Mujer, el Acorazado y el Colosal.

-Malditos cabrones - exclamo Eren cabreado y preparado para enfrentar a los culpables de la muerte de su madre.

Finalmente con la ayuda de Mikasa y el PX-1, los titanes mas peligrosos fueron ejecutados, lo que hizo que los otros titanes recuperaran su forma real, y fueran colgados por ser aliados de los otros tres, después de eso, el mundo entero fue libre para siempre.

**Fin **

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Últimamente he visto a varios autores españoles dejar sus fics por una ley que se aplicará a partir del próximo año, no sé si me puede ocurrir algo o no, pero mientras no sepa nada, no volveré a publicar ni un fanfic más**

**Gracias a los que han prestado atención a este mensaje, especialmente a mis seguidores, o a quienes dejen review y si alguien odia mis fics o le parecen una basura. pues que no dejen reviews destructivos, ignoradlo y ya está… Gracias otra vez.**


End file.
